


Every time of midnight

by noemiharpia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghost Louis, Ghost Niall, Human Peter Hale, Hurt Harry Hart, Laura Hale Human, M/M, No Werewolves, Sad Zayn, Veterinarian Laura, anniversary of the death of Louis, death Louis, louis and harry best friend, policeman Peter, toxic relationship Nick and Harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Zayn stracił cały świat siedemnastego października, a rok później poznaję Harry'ego. Nieco skrytego, odrobinę płochliwego chłopaka o bardzo smutnych oczach. Obaj nie wiedzą, że łączy ich jeszcze coś, a właściwie ktoś...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Witam wszystkich w moim nowym FF, które w pełni wystartuję od 8 marca, a narazie to tylko prolog i dwa rozdziały na zachętę :)  
> Rozdziały będą krótkie, ale często aktualizowane.  
> Zmieszałam fandomy żeby było ciekawiej :)
> 
> * Inspiracją była dla mnie piosenka "son of the blue sky"

 

_Zayn znowu nie mógł zasnąć, ale to nic nowego… w końcu to siedemnasty dzień miesiąca. Godzina: za pięć północ. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie, chociaż powinien, bo jutro miał być na ósmą w szkole i prowadzić zajęcia z klasą maturalną. Omawiali właśnie jeden z poematów Safony, a obraźliwe epitety o dawno nieżyjącej autorce sypały się z ust chłopaków z przerośniętym ego i pryszczatymi twarzami. Mulat chciałby mieć tutaj Louisa z powrotem, żeby ten go uspokoił, albo ponabijał się z nim z ograniczenia umysłowego i stereotypów wciąż funkcjonujących w nowoczesnym świecie._

_Zgubił oddech, bo po raz kolejny dotarło do niego, że Tommo już nigdy nie wypowie tych dwóch słów, ani nie zmusi go o trzeciej w nocy do oglądania Greese. Tylko dlatego, że jakiś sukinsyn był obrzydzony, kiedy zobaczył ich trzymających się za ręce. To była ich trzecia rocznica związku i jak się okazało kilka godzin później, ostatnia._

_Gdyby nie Jay on też by już nie żył. Każdego dnia o północy wypalał na dachu bloku jednego papierosa, bo to zawsze jeden krok bliżej Louisa. Tym razem zamierzał wziąć ich więcej, bo minął równy rok od śmierci jego narzeczonego. Podejdzie o cztery kroki bliżej do Lou, bo to byłaby czwarta rocznica…_

_*Every time of midnight_  
Every time we muddle again  
Hold on lovely memories  
Every sound you bring out  
Every time we suffer again  
Holding lovely memories 

_***_

 

_Harry skończył sprzątać mieszkanie i zerknął na duży zegar ścienny. Było już blisko północy, a Nick nadal nie wrócił. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego ciągłej nieobecności, a nawet ją polubić. Wszystko zaczęło się między nimi sypać, kiedy kariera bruneta wreszcie ruszyła. Styles przeoczył pierwsze sygnały i teraz tkwił w czymś, z czego nie potrafił się wyplątać, a może tak naprawdę nie chciał?_

_Pamiętał jak bardzo zakochany był w Nicku, te wszystkie kłębiące się w nim uczucia i słynne motylki w brzuchu, szaleństwa i wspólne noce. Starszy o dziesięć lat partner dbał o niego na każdym kroku, próbując zdobyć dla niego gwiazdkę z nieba._

_\- Kurwa, tu jesteś! - Usłyszał kochany/znienawidzony głos. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył narzeczonego uwieszonego na szyi jakiegoś sportowca. Chyba był to tenisista, ale młodszy nie za bardzo interesował się sportem, więc nie był pewien. - Możesz dołączyć jak chcesz… - Dodał Grimshaw, a Harry udał, że tego nie słyszy._

_\- Całkiem niezły. - Obcy otaksował go głodnym wzrokiem. - Mógłby…_

_Stylesowi udało się uciec do łazienki, a zza drzwi słyszał tylko śmiech dwójki mężczyzn. Desperacko próbował wymyślić, co zrobić. Kiedyś zadzwoniłby do Louisa, ale Nick skutecznie odciął go od każdego znajomego, jaki go nie lubił, a Tomlinson nienawidził partnera swojego przyjaciela. Zawsze twierdził, że Nick go skrzywdzi. Miał rację… zwykle ją miał._


	2. Nieznajomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam dodać sam prolog...  
> Jednak te pierwsze dwa rozdziały też są takim wstępem i przedstawieniem ogólnej życiowej sytuacji Zayna i Harry'ego.

Jednak zdecydował udać się w jedno miejsce, by przeczekać, aż jego partner skończy pieprzyć tamtego chłopaka. Założył płaszcz, bo w końcu był październik, i wyszedł na ostatnie piętro, a potem wąskimi schodkami na dach. Usiadł na betonowym murku, patrząc pustym wzrokiem przed siebie.

Usłyszał kroki za sobą, przez co obejrzał się spanikowany, ale na szczęście był to tylko nowy sąsiad, a nie Nick. Przez jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, aż nowo przybyły odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Chcesz zostać sam? - Zapytał Styles, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, bo przecież nie miał gdzie pójść.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi... o ile nie jesteś wesołym, kochającym życie hipisterem...

\- Kiedyś byłem, ale tamten ja już nie żyje. - Mruknął cicho Harry, a nieznajomy wzdrygnął się na jego ostatnie słowa.

-Czasami mam wrażenie, że ja też jestem martwy. - Odpowiedział mu mężczyzna i przysiadł obok niego. Odpalił pierwszego papierosa, włączając z telefonu jakąś nieznaną mu piosenkę.

 

_*"Za każdym razem o północy_  
_Za każdym razem gdy znów nabałaganiliśmy_  
_Przywołaj i zatrzymaj ulotne wspomnienie_  
_Za każdym razem o północy_  
_Za każdym razem o północy_  
_Przywołaj i zatrzymaj ulotne wspomnienie_

 

_Powiedziałbym raczej_  
_Karmienie ptaków zagubionych w klatce_  
_Wyczekiwanie nie mając gdzie iść_  
_Spacerujący muzycy w górze drogi_  
_Nabieranie innych nie mając gdzie iść_  
_Karmienie ptaków zagubionych tam w klatce_  
_Być tak wolnym, odnajdywać sposób bycia_  
_Rozmyślać jak to sprytnie się dzieje że zostaje się_

_Że zostaje się..._  
_Synem niebieskiego nieba..."_

 

Tekst był mało skomplikowany, ale miał ukryte znaczenie, tak przynajmniej wydawało się Harry'emu. Akcent zdecydowanie nie brzmiał na brytyjski. Nowo przybyły skończył pierwszą fajkę, a następnie wypalił kolejne trzy, wciąż puszczając od nowa ten sam utwór. - Jestem cztery kroki bliżej. - Powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Aha... wprowadziłeś się tu niedawno?

\- Tak..., i nie jestem wariatem. Po prostu siedemnasty października był moim ulubionym dniem...

\- Dlaczego już nie jest? - Zapytał lokowany, bo brakowało mu dawnych dyskusji ze znajomymi, i nawet jeśli ten rozmówca był nieco ekscentryczny, to i tak lepszy od ciągłego mówienia do siebie. Obcy przypominał Harry'emu nieco Louisa... chociaż tamten był bardziej energiczny i głośny, to specjalnie dla niego potrafił się wyciszyć i spędzić z nim czas właśnie w ten sposób.

\- Bo tego dnia zabrali mi mój cały świat. - odpowiedział cicho nieznajomy. Styles nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, bo nie miał pojęcia, co mężczyzna chciał przez to powiedzieć. - Jestem Zayn. - Wyciągnął do niego szczupłą, wytatuowaną rękę i Harry zauważył srebrną, prostą obrączkę na prawej dłoni. Och.

\- Harry. - Jego głos był dziwnie drżący.

\- Harold. - W kącikach ust Zayna czaił się uśmiech.

\- Tylko jedna osoba mówiła do mnie w ten sposób. - Styles westchnął, czując ukłucie na wspomnienie przyjaciela.

\- Czuję, że to ktoś ważny... dziewczyna?

\- Najlepszy przyjaciel. - Odpowiedział.

\- Kochasz go? - Zapytał Mulat, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś, czego dawno nie można było w nich ujrzeć: Błysk ciekawości.

\- Jak starszego brata... ale nie mam z nim kontaktu.

\- Dlaczego? - Brunet zmarszczył brwi.

\- To dłuższa historia, a robi się już późno Zayn. - Westchnął wyższy. - Jeśli chcesz ją usłyszeć, to następnym razem, bo z pewnością jeszcze nie raz się tutaj schronię przed światem.

\- Okay.... Ja za każdym razem jestem tu o północy. - Odpowiedział Mulat. - Dobranoc Haroldzie! - Krzyknął za oddalającym się, zgarbionym chłopakiem. Znacznie później, już we własnym mieszkaniu, Zayn przyłapał się na tym, że naprawdę interesowała go historia tego chłopaka, bo wyglądał na równie pokonanego przez życie, jak on sam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W tekście wykorzystane tłumaczenie fragmentu piosenki "son of the blue sky"


	3. Dwa słowa o stracie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * wiersz wykorzystany w rozdziale to:
> 
> TA JEDNA SZTUKA- Elizabeth Bishop
> 
>  
> 
> tłum. Stanisław Barańczak

Zayn jakimś cudem nie spóźnił się na zajęcia, ale był na nich odrobinę półprzytomny. Jednak klasie to chyba nie przeszkadzało.

\- Mam pewien kompromis na dzisiaj.- Powiedział zmęczonym głosem - Omówimy wiersz Elizabeth Bishop „Ta jedna sztuka", na spokojnie i bez wyzwisk, panowie. Oceny wstawię tylko tym, którzy będą chcieli i proszę o wyrozumiałość dla mnie. Nie spałem za wiele i ciężko mi jest się skoncentrować...

\- Zaliczył pan? - Zarechotał jeden z chłopaków z ostatnich ławek, a jego koledzy mu zawtórowali.

\- Zamknij się. - Syknął Isak.

\- No co? - Zaśmiał się tamten. - Wygląda jakby się dobrze bawił.

\- Panie Irwin, chciałby się pan podzielić swoim spostrzeżeniem z całą klasą? - Westchnął znudzony Zayn. Takie teksty słyszał na co dzień i, o zgrozo, coraz częściej padały one ze strony dziewczyn i to takich, które miał wcześniej za wzorowe, spokojne uczennice. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że pomimo ponurej miny i wiecznie nieobecnego spojrzenia, był atrakcyjny dla tych dziewcząt oraz niektórych chłopaków, ale nadal pozostawał ich nauczycielem, a to wymagałoby pewnego szacunku. Stracił już rachubę w tym, ile numerów telefonu znalazł w kieszeniach kurtki od początku roku szkolnego. Miesiąc po śmierci Louisa nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze z nachalnymi adoratorkami i wezwał na pomoc pedagoga szkolnego - Liama, który urządził uczniom taką pogawędkę, że przez jakieś dwa miesiące miał spokój, ale potem były jego urodziny i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Tyle dobrego, że Liam został jego znajomym i miał się od czasu do czasu komu wygadać. Payne, jako jedyny z grona pedagogicznego wiedział o tym, co Mulat przeszedł po śmierci partnera.

\- Uhm... dobra była? - Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem Ashton, a Malik aż zamknął oczy i potarł nasadę nosa, żeby jakoś ukryć jak bardzo zirytowany był.

\- Masz nieco błędne pojęcie o moim życiu osobistym, które z całą pewnością nie powinno cię obchodzić.

\- Co z tego? Jest pan niewiele od nas starszy. - Zaprotestował Ed, kolega Irwina z ławki. - Mógłby się pan podzielić wrażeniami.

\- Nie mam do was cierpliwości.... Koniec tematu. Andy, przeczytaj wiersz zaznaczony nawiasem. - Poprosił najcichszą uczennicę w klasie i podał jej swój podręcznik.

 

 

_W sztuce tracenia nie jest trudno dojść do wprawy;_   
_tak wiele rzeczy budzi w nas zaraz przeczucie_   
_straty, że kiedy się je traci – nie ma sprawy._

_Trać co dzień coś nowego. Przyjmuj bez obawy_   
_straconą szansę, upływ chwil, zgubione klucze._   
_W sztuce tracenia nie jest trudno dojść do wprawy._

_Trać rozleglej, trać szybciej, ćwicz – wejdzie ci w nawyk_   
_utrata miejsc, nazw, schronień, dokąd chciałeś uciec_   
_lub chociażby się wybrać. Praktykuj te sprawy._

_Przepadł mi gdzieś zegarek po matce. Jaskrawy_   
_blask dawnych domów? Dzisiaj – blady cień, ukłucie_   
_w sercu. W sztuce tracenia łatwo dojść do wprawy._

_Straciłam dwa najdroższe miasta – ba, dzierżawy_   
_ogromniejsze: dwie rzeki, kontynent. Nie wrócę_   
_do nich już nigdy, ale trudno. Nie ma sprawy._

_Nawet gdy stracę ciebie (ten gest, śmiech chropawy,_   
_który kocham), nie będzie w tym kłamstwa. Tak, w sztuce_   
_tracenia nie jest wcale trudno dojść do wprawy;_   
_tak, straty to nie takie znów (Pisz!) straszne sprawy_

 

 

Tak się zasłuchał, że dobrą minutę zajęło mu zorientowanie się, że dziewczyna skoczyła czytać. Spojrzał po klasie i zastanowił się, czy cokolwiek z tego wiersza do nich dotarło.

\- Teraz zastanówcie się przez chwilę i napiszcie mi, o czym według was jest ten wiersz. Ocenię tylko pięć najlepszych odpowiedzi, a pozostali, którzy zmuszą chociaż odrobinę swój mózg do pracy, dostaną po plusie. Chyba że ktoś odda mi pustą kartkę. Macie teksty przed sobą i czas do końca zajęć.

\- Czym jest dla pana? - Odezwał się Evak. Malik uśmiechnął się smutno do młodego, uważnego obserwatora.

\- Cóż... straciłem wszystko, co miało dla mnie znaczenie... I pomimo, że kocham ten wiersz, to tutaj nie zgadzam się z autorką, bo ja nie jestem w stanie przywyknąć do tego uczucia. - W klasie było taka cicho chyba po raz pierwszy.

\- Strasznie mi głupio pytać...- Odezwał się Michael, a Zayn spojrzał na niego uważnie. Tego dnia miał ciemnofioletowe włosy. - Ale sposób, w jaki Pan to mówi... Stracił pan kogoś? - Mulat zastanowił się: powiedzieć czy nie, ale może przynajmniej przestaną podrywać mnie na każdym kroku.

\- Tak. - Mruknął i uniósł prawą dłoń, delikatnie pocierając obrączkę kciukiem.

\- Uhm... Przepraszam. - Mruknął czerwony jak burak Irwin. - Za moje wcześniejsze teksty. Widać, że to dość świeża sprawa.

\- Wczoraj minął dokładnie rok... Mam do was prośbę, możecie nie mówić o tym nikomu z nauczycieli? Bo oni nie wiedzą i wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedzieli chórem, a potem w klasie słychać było już tylko szelest kartek i pstrykanie długopisów. Może jednak każdy z nich wysili się, by napisać chociaż dwa zdania?


	4. Tęsknota i wspomnienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn próbuję żyć, albo raczej unikać życia...  
> Harry traci nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś będzie szczęśliwy.

 

Harry w tym czasie wciąż odtwarzał w głowie nietypową rozmowę z Zaynem, która była jedną z najdziwniejszych, jakie przeprowadził w życiu. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo był w pracy, a nie w domu i tutaj nie musiał pilnować się na każdym kroku. Żałował, że nie pracował na pełnym etacie, wtedy częściej mógłby uciec od Nicka. Był asystentem w klinice weterynaryjnej, ale sam na razie nie mógł przeprowadzać żadnych zabiegów, co najwyżej zszywać rany i obserwować swoją szefową. To było jedyne miejsce, w którym tak naprawdę czuł się bezpiecznie i na miejscu. Laura, bo tak miała na imię pani weterynarz, obiecała mu, że jak dokończy studia, to na pewno znajdzie dla niego etat. Zostało mu jeszcze dwa lata, a potem będzie mógł praktycznie zamieszkać w klinice, tak samo jak ona. Widać było, że kobieta nie robiła tego dla kasy, tylko z powołania, o ile tak mógł to nazwać. Mieli też coś w rodzaju karetki dla ofiar wypadków. Najczęściej potrącane były bezdomne psy i Styles za każdym razem drżał o to, co z nimi będzie po zakończeniu leczenia, ale jakimś cudem zawsze udawało się brunetce znaleźć im przytulny dom. Pani Hale miała sporą rodzinę, trójkę rodzeństwa i jeszcze więcej kuzynów, ciotek i wujków, a Ci z kolei namawiali swoich zaufanych przyjaciół na przygarnięcie czworonoga. Harry był odrobinę zafascynowany tym, jak bardzo zżyta była rodzina jego szefowej, bo on już nie miał nikogo. Matka i siostra przestały się do niego odzywać, kiedy przedstawił im Nicka jako swojego życiowego partnera, a Louisa sam wywalił ze swojego życia.

 

_Był umówiony z przyjacielem na szybki obiad, bo podobno szatyn chciał mu kogoś przedstawić. Młodszy był podekscytowany i Grimshaw to zauważył. Nie pamiętał, co brunet dokładnie powiedział, ale coś o tym, że to pewnie ściema, bo Tomlinson chciał Harry'ego dla siebie i to pewnie tylko wybieg. Zasiało to w młodszym pewne wątpliwości, a potem, kiedy spotkał się z Louisem, ten poinformował, że ta niespodzianka spóźni się odrobinę, a kiedy ta nieobecność się przyciągają, Styles zaczął się coraz bardziej stresować._

_\- Harold, przestań tak podskakiwać, bo trzęsiesz całym stolikiem. - Upomniał go Louis, ale on tylko coś odburknął. - Spokojnie, obiecał, że przyjdzie tak szybko jak może._

_\- Kim on w ogóle jest?_

_\- Jeszcze nie wiem jak mam to nazwać, Hazz, ale go lubię… więc, umm, mógłbyś być miły?_

_\- Tak jak ty dla Nicka?! - Nie wiedział skąd tyle jadu w jego głosie._

_\- To nie fair i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Ja i Grimmy nawzajem za sobą nie przepadamy, ale ja nie wyzywam go w twojej obecności. Jestem pewien, że on nie ma tyle przyzwoitości, by nie obrażać mnie przy tobie, prawda?- Może właśnie to, że właściwie tak było, aż tak zdenerwowało młodszego._

_\- Wiesz… może lepiej będzie jak pójdę. W zasadzie nie zanosi się, żeby ktokolwiek miał przyjść, a ja tracę czas._

_\- Jesteś niemiły Haroldzie. - Lou udawał, że nie ruszyły go te słowa, ale on znał go zbyt dobrze, żeby się na to nabrać._

_\- Może... ale Nick ma wolne i mógłbym być z nim, a nie czekać na jakiegoś nieistniejącego chłopaka. Może po prostu powiedział to, żeby nie było ci przykro, że nie interesuję go więcej niż to, co masz w spodniach? - Twarz Tomlinsona była zaczerwieniona od powstrzymywanego gniewu._

_\- Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.- Warknął._

_\- Och… mówię to, co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. Czy nie zawsze tak było?_

_\- Przestań._

 

Wzdrygnął się na te wspomnienia, bo to był początek rozłamu przyjaźni między nimi.

Przewidywał, że powrót do przeszłości zawdzięcza rozmowie z nowym sąsiadem, bo przecież powiedział mu, że resztę historii usłyszy innym razem. Nie był tylko do końca pewny, czy da radę to wszystko wytłumaczyć, zanim nie rozbeczy się jak dziecko. Ciekawiło go co teraz porabiał Tomlinson... Czy nadal był z tym chłopakiem? Może nawet wyprowadził się do innego państwa, albo wziął z nim ślub? Żałował, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na te pytania, bo szatyn chyba całkowicie wyrzucił go ze swojego życia.


	5. Dym przeszłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Szczęśliwy traf :)

***

Kilka dni później Nick wyjechał gdzieś na jakąś premierę filmową żeby przeprowadzić wywiad z nową, wschodzącą gwiazdką filmową. Harry mógł więc chociaż przez te parę dni czuć się względnie bezpiecznie we wspólnym mieszkaniu. Oni wszystko mieli wspólne, a Styles czuł się tym wszystkim już tak cholernie zmęczony: brakiem prywatności czy przestrzeni dla siebie, ciągłą kontrolą i uczuciem niepokoju, ale przede wszystkim miał dosyć bycia niekochanym i nieszanowanym przez mężczyznę, który kiedyś był dla niego całym światem... Teraz Grimshaw był po prostu złem koniecznym w jego życiu. Podświadomie wiedział, że już dawno powinien spakować się i odejść, problem w tym, że nie miał dokąd ani do kogo. Jedyni znajomi, jakich miał to Ci, którzy byli bliżej z Nickiem i w życiu by mu nie pomogli, gdyby zdecydował się odejść.

Po kilku godzinach, podczas których czuł się jak aktor niemego filmu, zerwał się na równe nogi i z butelką piwa i grubym kocem w dłoniach, podreptał na dach. Mulat mówił, że zazwyczaj jest tam o północy, więc powinien się niedługo pojawić, a w tym czasie Styles miał chwilę na zebranie myśl. Zastanawiał się czy naprawdę chciał opowiedzieć komuś o tym jak spieprzył przyjaźń i tak po prostu zrezygnował z ostatniej osoby, której naprawdę na nim zależało.

 

***

\- Hej - Usłyszał ciche przywitanie gdzieś za sobą, ale nawet się nie odwrócił.

\- Cześć - Spróbował się uśmiechnąć, kiedy Mulat usiadł obok niego, ale nie był pewien czy mu się udało. Prawdopodobnie nie, sądząc po uważnym spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył go Zayn, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmował, bo może i nie znał go za dobrze, ale czuł, że przy nim mógł przestać udawać. Pozwolić na to, by było widać jak bardzo załamany w rzeczywistości był. - Dzisiaj też palisz? - Zapytał.

\- Tylko jednego. - Westchnął brunet. - Chcesz? - Wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę niebieskich Lucky Strike’ów. Styles mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, bo przywołało to kolejne wspomnienie.  
\- W sumie mogę zapalić... - Wyciągnął jednego i od razu odpalił go za pomocą zapalniczki wcześniej zabranej Zaynowi. Kiedy poczuł znajome drapanie w gardle aż się uśmiechnął. To będzie już dobre trzy lata, bo ostatniego papierosa wypalił jeszcze z Tommo. Czuł, że chłopak mu się przyglądał.

\- Nie sądziłem, że palisz…

\- Kiedyś, ale minęło sporo czasu. Spokojnie, nie wracam do nałogu, bo nigdy nie paliłem więcej niż kilka na tydzień.

\- To dobrze. - Zayn odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności, bo ten mój przyjaciel kupował tylko tą markę… Nie jestem przekonany, że zrobiłoby mu to jakąś różnicę, ale bardziej chodziło o upór i chyba lubił ich nazwę.

\- Szczęśliwy traf - Mruknął Mulat cicho z odrobinę nieobecnym spojrzeniem. - Znałem kogoś, kto potrafił odwiedzać wszystkie sklepy z całodobową obsługą dopóki nie znalazł tego, w którym je sprzedawali.

\- Brzmi znajomo. - Zaśmiał się Harry.- Obiecałem Ci historię, ale ona jest cholernie długa, a ja kiepsko opowiadam, bo co chwilę wtrącam jakieś niepotrzebne wątki i gadam nie o tym, o czym miałem. - Patrzył jak Mulat wypuszcza ostatni kłębek dymu, a potem przydeptuję peta.

\- I tak nie śpię. - Powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Ale szkoda, że nie wziąłeś drugiego piwa.

\- Następnym razem. - Odparł wyższy.

\- Okay. Zamieniam się w słuch, ale ostrzegam, że lubię wtrącać po drodze swoje zdanie.

\- Boże, zajmie mi to wieki… Właściwie zaczęło się jeszcze po tamtej stronie brzucha. Moja mama była w ciąży i przyjaźniła się z jego mamą, podobno był bardzo zafascynowany tym jak kopałem. Potem zawsze chciałem go doścignąć, a to było dosyć zajmujące… Wiesz, był jakieś dwa lata starszy i on już chodził, a ja nadal pełzałem po podłodze. On składał pełne zdania, a ja ledwo mamrotałem jakieś pojedyncze słowa. To mnie chyba motywowało, bo podobno uczyłem się bardzo szybko nowych rzeczy.

\- Brzmi miło. - Wtrącił Mulat.

\- Tak było naprawdę, całe dzieciństwo i to coś przejściowego pomiędzy byciem gówniarzem a dorosłym też nie było złe i to dzięki niemu. - Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. - Ojciec nas zostawił, kiedy miałem jakieś siedem lat, a on w ogóle nie znał swojego. Nie rozumiałem, co jest grane, bo jednego dnia miałem tatę, a drugiego już nie. Do dzisiaj pamiętam minę matki jak zapytałem czy nie żyje… Kilka następnych lat było ciężkich. Moja starsza siostra prawie przestała bywać w domu, a matka nie interesowała się za bardzo tym, co się ze mną dzieję. Właściwie tylko tyle, by zachowywać pozory… nie chodziłem głodny czy brudny, ale to by było na tyle. Miałem swojego superbohatera, który próbował mnie nauczyć grać w nogę, chociaż do dzisiaj jestem w tym beznadziejny.

\- Boże, czuję jakbyś mówił o kimś, kogo znałem…

\- Jednak mam talent bajarza. - Powiedział Hazz z niewielkim, ale szczerym, uśmieszkiem. - Schody zaczęły się, kiedy on już był w średniej szkole, a ja jeszcze nie. Wcale nie tak, że mnie olał czy coś. Wręcz przeciwnie, wszędzie mnie ze sobą zabierał. Tak jak teraz o tym myślę, to jego pierwszy chłopak musiał mnie nienawidzić. - Styles pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Później to trochę ucichło, bo przez półtorej roku miałem dziewczynę, a on był już w maturalnej klasie. Mimo to nadal spotykaliśmy się czasami tylko we dwóch i zachowywaliśmy się jak dzieciaki z ADHD. Potrafiliśmy przewrócić dom do góry nogami w kilka godzin… Czasami dla czegoś takiego chciałbym jeszcze raz wrócić się do liceum.

\- Mam nadzieję, że gdyby Ci się to udało, nie trafisz do mojej klasy… z tego co mówisz, mógłbym nie wytrzymać z twoją nastoletnią wersją. - Mruknął Zayn i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że naprawdę był rozbawiony, a nie tylko dobrze udawał. Z jednej strony to miłe czuć się lepiej, ale z drugiej miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zaczynał czuć cokolwiek poza smutkiem, bo to znaczyło, że oddalał się od Louisa.

\- To co, reszta na kolejny raz? - Zapytał Styles pomiędzy ziewnięciami. Wstał i się odrobinę przeciągał, a kiedy poprawiał koc na plecach, Zayn zobaczył na kawałku jego odsłoniętej skóry fioleto-żółtego sińca. Jednak nie zapytał o to, co się stało, bo nie znali się jeszcze na tyle, żeby Harry odpowiedział mu szczerze, a on nie chciał standardowej historyjki o schodach czy drzwiach… chociaż to tez nie było wykluczone, bo młodszy zdawał się być odrobinę niezdarny. Obiecał sobie jednak, że jeśli dojrzy jeszcze jakieś niepokojące ślady na skórze chłopaka, to nie odpuści. Ewentualnie zmusi Liama do przyjścia tutaj i ocenienia kondycji psychicznej nowego znajomego. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego aż tak się przejął, ale coś zmuszało go do poznania Stylesa... Był przerażony tym, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał opowiedzieć swoją historię. Może nie był psychologiem, ale wiedział, że jeśli wymagało się od kogoś szczerości i zaufania, trzeba było ofiarować to samo. To jednak wiązało się z wielokrotnym powtarzaniem na głos imienia narzeczonego, a nie robił tego od pogrzebu. Na końcu musiałby złamać swoje serce jeszcze raz, mówiąc o jego śmierci. _Nie sądził, że był na to gotowy… bo jeśli to zrobi, nic mu nie zostanie._


	6. Plan Louisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Louis jest duchem jak coś, ale nadal czuwa nad bliskimi i nie potrafi odejść dopóki oni nie będą szczęśliwi...

Louis przyglądał się dwóm mężczyznom ze zniecierpliwieniem, bo on to sobie tak idealnie zaplanował, a oni wszystko utrudniają i komplikują. Zayn potrzebował Harry’ego po to, by zająć swoje myśli kimś żywym.

To nie tak, że przestał go kochać, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że już nie zmartwychwstanie. (Oczywiście nie obyło się bez półrocznego buntu i wszelkich prób kontaktu z narzeczonym). Każda kolejna łza, czy atak paniki Mulata łamały go coraz bardziej, aż natknął się na Harry’ego i to zupełnie przypadkiem. Tęsknił za przyjacielem równie mocno, co za życia i chciał chociażby sprawdzić, co u niego. Obserwował go przez tydzień, a to, co zobaczył w ogóle mu się nie podobało. Miał ochotę udusić Nicka, (jaka szkoda, że jego ręce teraz przenikały przez ciało tego idioty jak przez hologram). Niall - wiecznie zadowolony duch, co było sprzecznością samą w sobie, znalazł go wpatrującego z nienawiścią w oczach w Grimshawa. Od tamtej pory obaj przez kolejny dzień obserwowali każdy ruch Hazzy. Blondyn rzucił mimochodem, że Styles dobrze wyglądałby z Zaynem i to w zasadzie było to.

 

_\- Jak mam to zrobić? - Zapytał przyjaciela._

_\- Nie możesz Lou, nic za nich zrobić... możesz jedynie odrobinę pomóc, a ja pomogę tobie. Ten twój narzeczony musi się niedługo przeprowadzić, prawda? Tak się składa, że w tym bloku zwolni się mieszkanie. Jakoś natchniemy ich na wspólne spotkanie, ale to wszystko, co możemy zrobić. Reszta zależy od nich._

_\- To i tak więcej niż mogłem do tej pory, Ni. - Odpowiedział wtedy Tomlinson. - Nie zniosę więcej patrzenia jak płacze, wpatrując się w moje zdjęcie. Chciałbym żeby był szczęśliwy…_

 

Tak oto doprowadził ich aż na ten dach. Jednak był niecierpliwym duchem i nie mógł wytrzymać tej bezczynności.

\- Tęsknie za wami idioci. - Mruknął, chociaż wiedział, że i tak go nie usłyszą. Zastanawiał się ile czasu zajmie im zorientowanie się, że mówili o tej samej osobie. Liczył na to, że to ich zbliży, a najbardziej wierzył w instynkt opiekuńczy Malika. Jeśli tylko Hazz odważy się mu powiedzieć choćby ułamek z tego, co działo się w jego życiu, to Zayn mu pomoże. - Do zobaczenia za jakiś czas… muszę sprawdzić jak się mają moje siostry i odstraszać ich nieodpowiednich chłopaków.

 

*******

\- Lou… nie chcesz towarzystwa w Doncaster? - Zapytał Niall.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, duchu z nadmiarem optymizmu.

\- Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz, ile masz rodzeństwa? - Blondyn przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem.

\- Pięć sióstr i brata. - Mruknął rozbawiony.

\- Będzie zabawnie… Lubię dzieciaki. Postrzegają świat inaczej niż dorośli. Nie szukają problemów tam gdzie ich nie ma.

\- Taa, a propos problemów to: Myślisz, że to zadziała? - Wskazał na rozmawiających mężczyzn.

\- Nie wiem, ale jestem dobrej myśli!

\- Oczywiście, bo jakże by inaczej… - Nawet jakby szukał, to nie znalazłby drugiego tak pokręconego przyjaciela i trochę żałował, że nie zdążyli się poznać, kiedy obaj jeszcze żyli. Ostatni raz zerknął na chłopaków i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Zayn wydawał się być bardziej kontaktowy i zainteresowany czymkolwiek, a konkretnie to wpatrywał się w siniaka na ciele Harry’ego. Louis zmarkotniał, kiedy przypomniał sobie okoliczności jego powstania i swoją bezsilność wobec tego sukinsyna Nicka, który myślał, że mógł tak bezkarnie wyżywać się na przyjacielu Tomlinsona. Chciałby, żeby Hazz zdał sobie jak najszybciej sprawę, że musi zostawić swojego psychicznego chłopaka.


	7. Ostatni dzień wolności...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Zayn się domyśla kim jest Hazz.

Harry słuchał porannej audycji stacji, w której pracował Nick tylko po to, aby wiedzieć, kiedy starszy miał wracać i żeby zdążyć się jakoś mentalnie na ten powrót przygotować. Według Sophie, z którą zazwyczaj pracował mężczyzna, Grimmy miał wrócić następnego dnia po południu, bo tego wieczoru odbywał jeszcze jakiś bankiet i tam można było zebrać masę najświeższych plotek o celebrytach. Harry zastanawiał się, czy uda mu się dzisiaj zrobić sobie dzień wolnego i po prostu odpocząć od wszystkiego.

Na szczęście Laura nie miała nic przeciwko, kiedy zadzwonił z pytaniem czy mógłby przełożyć swój dyżur na inny dzień, bo wypadło mu coś nagłego. Czuł niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia za okłamanie kobiety, ale musiał jeden dzień poświęcić w całości sobie. Tak więc zrobił wszystko to, co nie byłoby możliwe, gdyby Nick był obok niego, albo mógł w każdej chwili wrócić. Zaczął od długiej kąpieli, a to było takie przyjemne, że zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy w poprzednim życiu nie był syreną. Później zamówił sobie niezdrowe chińskie jedzenie, płacąc gotówką, którą zarobił na pomocy w przeprowadzkach licznych kuzynów swojej szefowej. Tej ze wspólnego konta nie tykał, bo Nick rozliczał go z każdego funta. Właśnie miał otwierać pierwszy karton z makaronem, kiedy usłyszał na schodach huk, a potem wiązankę przekleństw wypowiedzianą znanym mu głosem.

\- Zayn? - zapytał po otwarciu drzwi. Mulat trzymał się za łokieć, a dookoła niego leżały sterty papierów i kilka dosyć sporych książek. Zerknął na tytuły:„gramatyka", "sztuka poprawnej interpretacji wierszy”, „Powtórka do matury”. - Pomóc?

\- Jasne i dzięki. - Odpowiedział Malik, zerkając niepewnie na chłopaka, bo było to trochę inne widzieć go za dnia. Tamte rozmowy na dachu były w pewien sposób oderwane od rzeczywistości. Styles pozbierał książki i kilka kartek, zanim żołądek nauczyciela nie wydał z siebie zawstydzającego odgłosu, ale nie było się, co dziwić skoro Zayn nie dostarczył mu nic oprócz kubka kawy. - Przepraszam…

\- Spoko. - Młodszy uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że to zrobił. Niby nie planował nic oprócz samotności na ten wieczór. - Mam chińskie jedzenie, jeśli chcesz? Zrobiłem sobie wagary i chciałem zaszaleć, ale sądzę, że nie dam rady tego wszystkiego zmieścić. - Malik chciał zaprotestować, ale jego żołądek skręcał się nieprzyjemnie, a nie miał siły na zrobienie choćby kanapki. Wątpił nawet, aby miał wszystko, co niezbędne do tego celu, jak choćby pieczywo.

\- Okay, prowadź Harold. - Może nie było tego po nich widać, ale obaj po cichu cieszyli się z towarzystwa. Miło było odezwać się do kogoś, kto przynajmniej po części rozumiał, że nie o wszystkim można i chce się rozmawiać. Dlatego Malik nie dociekał, dlaczego uśmiech Harry’ego zgasł, kiedy zapytał o zdęcie przedstawiające odrobinę młodszą wersję Stylesa i jakiegoś niższego bruneta. Młodszy za to starannie omijał temat związków, widząc, że dla jego rozmówcy to nieprzyjemne. Chociaż ciekawość zżerała ich od środka, obaj milczeli w imię zasady: „powiem Ci, kiedy będę gotów”.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w ciszy, ale nie było to w żaden sposób niekomfortowe i Zayn stwierdził, że to niezwykłe.

\- Jeśli znajdziesz osobę, dzięki której cisza przestaje być tak dołująca, to znaczy, że znalazłeś przyjaciela na całe życie, Zayn… To właśnie mamy ja i on, i nie masz powodu, by być zazdrosnym. - Powiedział mu Louis po jednej z pierwszych kłótni o to, że szatyn czekał cały ten cholerny czas na to, aż ten jego przyjaciel się odezwie. Nie rozumiał tego, bo on nigdy nie maiłt kogoś takiego… oczywiście posiadał kumpli, znajomych, ale nie czuł do nich takiego przewiązania. Dopiero, gdy Harry opowiadał mu wczoraj swoją historię, zrozumiał, że zachowywał się jak smarkacz mając pretensję o kogoś, kto był dla jego partnera rodziną.

Nagle coś bardzo głupiego wpadło mu do głowy. Popatrzył uważnie na Harry’ego: wysoki, loki i zielone oczy. Kurwa, jakim cudem wyglądał niczym na żywcem wyjętego z opowieści Tomlinsona?

\- Co jest? - Zapytał niepewnie młodszy.

\- Powiedz mi, jak masz na nazwisko i ja nazywał się ten twój przyjaciel?

\- Ale…

\- Proszę. - Mruknął z zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Nazywam się Harry Styles, a chłopak, o którym Ci opowiadałem to...

\- Louis Tomlinson. - Dokończył za niego, a chwilę później miał wrażenie, że całe powietrze z pomieszczenia zniknęło. Zaczęło mu się robić ciemno przed oczami. - Musze iść. - Dodał i praktycznie uciekł, nie patrząc na zszokowanego chłopaka.


	8. Nie do wszystkiego da się przywyknąć

 

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o zachowaniu Zayna. Co takiego mogło go aż tak przerazić? Widział jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy wychodził, a raczej uciekał z jego mieszkania. To jak Mulat drżał, a jego oczy wydawały się być wypełnione łzami, mówiło mu, że przegapił jakiś istotny element układanki. Domyślał się, że w najbliższym czasie nie dowie się niczego, a jeżeli będzie próbował na siłę, to chłopak zacznie go unikać. Postanowił dać mu odrobinę przestrzeni i nie poszedł tej nocy na dach, tylko skulił się na kanapie przed telewizorem, lecz nie potrafił skupić na żadnym filmie, cały czas odtwarzając w myślach scenę z popołudnia. Dodatkowym czynnikiem wywołującym niepokój był powrót Nicka i to, w jakim humorze wróci starszy. Jeżeli wszystko się udało jak zaplanować, to może przez kilka dni będzie w miarę spokojnie, ale jeśli nie… cóż, przyzwyczaił się już do pretensji i wrzasków o wszystko. Z bólem było odrobinę ciężej, ale też już powoli obojętniał. Po prostu czekał, aż brunetowi minie szał…

Miło było mieć odrobinę oddechu i normalności, a dzięki Zaynowi przypomniał sobie jak dobrze było mieć w kimś wsparcie i chociażby towarzystwo do rozmowy. Nie chciał, żeby się to skończyło, ale kogo to obchodziło… do straty też powinien przywyknąć, ale z tym szło mu najgorzej. Pod wpływem wspomnień zatęsknił za Louisem jak nigdy wcześniej. Chciałby mieć go przy sobie, bo może wtedy miałby dokąd uciec. Schować się za przyjacielem, tak jak to robił w dzieciństwie, kiedy ktoś mu dokuczał, a on nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć tym samym. Był za delikatny, ale Tomlinson zawsze tam był i ratował go z każdej opresji… aż do teraz.

 

*******

Zayn z trudem łapał powietrze, a mroczki przed oczami robiły się coraz gęstsze.

\- Jak to możliwe, że ze wszystkich ludzi w Londynie, trafiłem akurat na niego? - Zapytał album trzymany w dłoni. Nigdy wcześniej nawet do niego nie zaglądał, bo kiedy Lou jeszcze żył, to zazdrość nie pozwoliła mu przyjaźnie spojrzeć na chłopca w lokach. Widział tylko kilka zdjęć z okresu ich dzieciństwa, a to i tak za namową szatyna. Prychnął na samego siebie - Byłem niedorzeczny… być zazdrosnym o młodszego brata… - Teraz, gdy było już za późno, nie miał wątpliwości, kim był dla Tomlinsona Harry. Wziął głębszy oddech, otwierając stronę, na której od razu powitały go rozszerzone w wyrazie przerażenia dwie pary oczu. Niebieskie należały do nieco starszego dziecka… na oko Zayn stwierdził, że dwulatka, a zielone i szklące od łez ślepia miał berbeć ubrany cały na biało i płasko leżący na plecach. Przeglądał powoli kolejne fotografie, przy niektórych były nawet podpisy: _„Hazz zgubił pierwszy ząb_ ”, albo _„Tommo został kapitanem drużyny._ ” Gdy dotarł do ostatnich, rozpadał się na kawałki: _„Harold kończy liceum”_ i kolejne _„Styles i Tomlinson wygrywają konkurs karaoke”_. Ostatnie przedstawiało loczka z szerokim uśmiechem i lekko nieobecnym spojrzeniem: _„Młody Harold się zakochał”._

Malik nie wiedział, co nim kierowało, ale wyciągnął tą fotografię i przyjrzał się jej z bliska. Ten chłopak ze zdjęcia i Harry, którego poznał, bardzo się od siebie różnili, bo dzisiaj nie było w nim tej radości i energii, którą emanowała młodsza wersja lokatego. Ciekawiło go, co było tego przyczyną. Już miał je odłożyć na miejsce, ale wyślizgnęło mu się z rak i upadło na dywan. Gdy Mulat je podniósł, zorientował się, że cała powierzchnia zdjęcia z drugiej strony była zapisana.

_Harold się zakochał. Nic nie mówię, bo i tak by mnie nie posłuchał, ale Nick to chuj._

_Styles przestał się do mnie odzywać… widzę w tym interwencję Grimmi’ego…_

_Zayn jest zazdrosny, wkurza mnie. Ja chce tylko, żeby mój brat był znowu bezpieczny._

_Byłem tam dzisiaj… ale Nick mnie nie wpuścił._

_Widziałem go. Miał sińca na pół twarzy i wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy ten sukinsyn go dotykał…_

 

Malik ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że tak bardzo skupił się na zdjęciach i zapiskach Louisa, że zapomniał o płaczu i panice. Był wściekły, ale nie na tamtego faceta, który dźgnął Tomlinsona, tak jak było zawsze… nie na siebie, że wybrał tą, a nie inną restaurację, że nie zdążył uratować Louisa. Nie. Tym razem jego złość skierowana była na partnera tego młodego… Zaczął się zastanawiać, ile mógł mieć lat jak się z nim związał: Dwadzieścia? Prawdopodobnie Nick był jego pierwszym chłopakiem, bo pamiętał, że Styles coś wcześniej wspominał o dziewczynie… Popatrzył na roześmianą twarz ze zdjęcia i przywołał w pamięci obraz chłopaka z pierwszego spotkania. Oba oblicza różniły się tak drastycznie, jakby były dwoma różnymi osobami. Jasne, dorósł i spoważniał… ale on wyglądał jak ktoś, komu się już nie chciało żyć…

\- Wygląda jak ja… - Szepnął. Wiedział, że jego partner miał rację, co do Grimshawa i gdyby zamiast zazdrości, zaoferował Louisowi trochę wsparcia, może udałoby im się wcześniej dotrzeć do Harry’ego i ten nie byłby dzisiaj aż tak zniszczony. Postanowił, że nie odpuści. Nie tym razem, bo ten smutny chłopak był kimś ważnym dla Tomlinsona, a skoro tak, to Malik zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc. Tylko jak miał to do cholery zrobić, jednocześnie dołując go jeszcze bardziej, bo przecież Styles nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Louis nie żyje…


	9. Kolejne spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tle EVAK i 5sos :)

*****

Harry od rana był podenerwowany i rozkojarzony. Trochę przez to, jak Zayn poprzedniego dnia uciekł z jego mieszkania, ale głównym powodem jak zwykle pozostał Nick. Przed wyjściem na uczelnie jeszcze raz posprawdzał czy sprzątnął wszystkie dowody wczorajszego, leniwego popołudnia. Grimshaw nie pozwalał mu na niezdrowe jedzenie, twierdząc, że strasznie szybko od tego tyje. Zajrzał do lodówki, upewniając się, że zapiekanka makaronowa z serem i szpinakiem nadal tam była i nigdzie nie wyparowała. To jedno z ulubionych dań jego partnera i liczył na to, że kupi sobie tym jeszcze kilka godzin bez wyzwisk. Po zamknięciu lodówki złapał swoje notatki u wybiegł z mieszkania, kierując się na poranne zajęcia, a potem na jeszcze trzygodzinny wykład.

 

Spędził naprawdę przyjemne przedpołudnie wśród ludzi, którzy zazwyczaj byli przyjaźni, ale żadnego z nich nie mógł tak naprawdę nazwać przyjacielem. Był bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy na jednym z korytarzy, pomiędzy zajęciami, usłyszał znajomy głos:

\- Irwin, Hemmings! Macie się trzymać razem, idziemy na gościnny wykład, a potem kilku wybranych studentów pokaże wam uczelnię.

\- A wie pan, czy nie mogłyby być to gorące studentki? - Zapytał kolejny głos i wtedy Styles już nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zeskoczył ze swojego wygodnego miejsca na parapecie i skręcił w sąsiedni korytarz, który prowadził do największej auli, jaką mieli na wydziale. Tak jak mu się wydawało, był to Zayn z kilkunastoosobową grupą nastolatków. Widać było, że jeszcze chwilę i jego cierpliwość wyparuje.

\- Szukacie czegoś konkretnego? - Zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Uhm... - Mruknął wysoki szatyn z krótko przystrzyżonymi włosami. - Jesteśmy z klasą maturalną… uczelnia zgodziła się na nasz gościnny udział w kilku zajęciach. Jesteśmy z drugiego liceum.

\- A czego ma dotyczyć wykład, na który jesteście zaproszeni, i o której godzinie się zaczyna?

\- Biochemia i jej zastosowanie. - Mruknął mężczyzna z wyraźną niechęcią. - Uhm, tak w ogóle to jestem, Liam Payne, pedagog, a to mój kolega i wychowawca tej wesołej gromady…

\- My akurat się znamy. - Powiedział Malik i nawet uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, na co Payne prawie dostał szoku. - Cześć, Harold.

\- Hej. - Mruknął. - Powiedzcie jeszcze, o której mieliście być na miejscu?

\- Jedenasta trzydzieści. - Westchnął wyższy, przeskakując wzrokiem od Stylesa do swojego przyjaciela i zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Aula trzydzieści trzy, na końcu korytarza, to będzie wykład dla pierwszego roku. Raczej traficie bez problemu. - Stwierdził i wytrzeszczył oczy na chłopaków z tyłu grupy. Zayn, łapiąc jego spojrzenie, odwrócił się od razu, prezentując swoją najbardziej groźną postawę. Jednak widok, jaki zastał kompletnie go ogłupił.

Połowa licealistów śliniła się na widok drużyny piłkarek wracających z treningu, a pozostała część - w tym pięć dziewczyn, siadło na podłodze przy ścianie, czekając na dalsze decyzje nauczycieli. Michael wlazł na parapet i wystawił głowę za okno, krzycząc coś mało składnego do studentek, ale pech chciał, że niektóre profesorki też były młode i całkiem atrakcyjne...

\- Radziłbym mu się zamknąć, bo ta wysoka blondynka, to nasza wykładowczyni i opiekun mojego roku… nie należy do zbyt wyluzowanych i ma zerowe poczucie humoru. - Powiedział, podchodząc bliżej mulata, bo skoro zamierzał on udawać, że zdarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora nie było, zielonooki mógł zrobić to samo.

\- Clifford, na Allaha, złaź stamtąd!

\- Już, już. - Mruknął kolorowowłosy chłopak.- Hej piękna! - Ryknął na całe gardło, machając do magister Reyes. Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Macie przejebane. - Powiedział do Zayna. - Serio, ja się zmywam, żeby mnie nawet z wami nie zobaczyła.

\- Kiedyś zabiję gówniarzy. - Odpowiedział równie cicho Malik. - Jak zwykle będę na papierosie… jeśli chcesz, to zapraszam…

-Nie wiem, bo Nick dzisiaj wraca. - Westchnął młodszy. - Kiedyś na pewno jeszcze Cię odwiedzę. - Rzucił i odszedł w swoim kierunku, a Mulat odprowadził go zamyślonym spojrzeniem. Zastanawiał się, jak jednocześnie ma pomóc młodemu i nie doprowadzić do jego kompletnego załamania, informując go o tym, co się stało Louisowi? Czy w ogóle uda mu się cokolwiek powiedzieć na ten temat bez całkowitego załamania.

 

\- Zayn? - Mruknął Liam, przyglądając mu się intensywnie.

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Payne. - Warknął, bo może i znał tego gościa krótko, ale Liam był prosty jak budowa cepa. Chciał dla wszystkich szczęśliwego zakończenia i pokoju na świecie. Cholerny optymista. - Harold jest przyjacielem Louisa z dzieciństwa… chociaż nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. To skomplikowana i trudna sprawa, a co najgorsze, on nie wie o tym…

\- Czym?

\- No wiesz… Kontakt im się urwał całkowicie kilka lat do tyłu.

\- Och?! - Jęknął Liam.

\- Ta… dokładnie. - Mruknął i odwrócił wzrok od zatroskanej twarzy szatyna. - Isak, Even! Naprawdę rozumiem wszystko, hormony i tak dalej, ale nie połykajcie sobie twarzy na środku korytarza.

\- Przepraszamy - Speszył się Valtersen i odsunął się o dwa kroki od swojego chłopaka, przez co ten zrobił zawiedzioną minę. Malik nie lubił aż tak spoufalać się z uczniami, ale ta dwójka aż za bardzo przypominała mu jego samego i Louisa, żeby mógł ich zostawić tak jak teraz.

\- Chłopaki, to nie chodzi, że ja mam coś przeciwko. - Powiedział, podchodząc do nich bliżej, żeby bez problemu usłyszeli jego głos. – Klasa też już się do was przyzwyczaiła i w pełni akceptuje, ale musicie pamiętać, że na świecie są różni ludzie i nie wszyscy są przyjaźnie nastawieni i tolerancyjni.

\- Wiemy. - Westchnął Næsheim.


	10. Co jeśli przestaniemy być cali i zdrowi?

Zayn obiecał sobie, że już do końca roku nie wyjdzie nigdzie z tymi małolatami. Tyle wstydu jednego dnia to on się dawno nie najadł.

_Chyba że wtedy, kiedy Jay przyłapała go, wspinającego się po rynnie do pokoju Lottie, gdyż oczywiście, pomylił okna i był święcie przekonany, że zmierza do sypialni Louisa. Pani Tomlinson potraktowała go gazem pieprzowym, myśląc, że był włamywaczem. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że Tommo znowu zaczął się do niego odzywać. Pokłócili się kolejny raz o to, że Lou za dużą część wolnego czasu poświęcał na rozmyślaniu o tym, co działo się z jego dawnym przyjacielem, a Zayn był tak kurewsko i beznadziejnie zazdrosny, że szkoda na to słów._

_Louis oczywiście wybaczał mu to za każdym razem, ale Malik doskonale wiedział, że temat jeszcze powróci._

 

Jednak po poznaniu Harry’ego, a raczej już po uświadomieniu sobie, że smutny Harold i przyjaciel Lou to ta sama osoba, miał ochotę cofnąć się w czasie i pieprznąć swojej młodszej wersji ze dwa proste. Może gdyby nie był takim upartym osłem, to Styles nie zostałby ze swoim beznadziejnym partnerem i dzisiaj nie byłby tak zniszczony, a ten radosny, pozytywny dzieciak ze zdjęć, by przetrwał. Kto wie, może nawet wtedy pomógłby Zaynowi zaplanować rocznice i nie poszliby do tamtej restauracji, tylko zupełnie gdzie indziej, a Louis siedziałby koło niego i popalając swojego papierosa, układałby w myślach kolejne dialogi do przedstawienia, albo nawet jego kariera ruszyłaby do przodu… i byłby scenarzystą w jednym jakimś serialu.

Doskonale wiedział, że takie gdybanie jeszcze nikomu nie przyniosło nic dobrego, ale jakoś nie umiał się powstrzymać. Jedyne, co mógł tym sposobem osiągnąć to kolejny dołek psychiczny i ponowny przypływ morza poczucia winy, które od czasu do czasu zalewało cały jego umysł. W takie dni nie potrafił funkcjonować w normalnym społeczeństwie, a nawet niejednokrotnie podniesienie się z łóżka było wyzwaniem. Pomimo, że zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, to i tak po dotarciu do własnych czterech ścian i zjedzeniu odgrzewanej zapiekanki, poszedł do sypialni, by zakopać się we wspomnieniach.

 

_Poznali się w bardzo banalny sposób - na uczelni. Mieli takie same wykłady, tylko mulat był rok niżej. Tomlinson chciał odsprzedać swoje notatki z poprzedniego roku, a Zayn stwierdził, że są na tyle czytelne i dokładne, że może wydać na nie te dwadzieścia funtów. Koniec końców i tak wyszedł na swoje, bo następnego dnia Louis dziwnie często na niego wpadał w różnych częściach wydziału. Zayn obawiał się nawet, że dorobił się osobistego stalkera… Za czwartym razem Louis podszedł do niego z niepewnym uśmiechem i zapytał, czy czarnowłosy nie byłby zainteresowany wyjściem z nim na herbatę. Malik dostał szoku, bo to najoryginalniejszy sposób, w jaki ktoś do niego pobijał. Zazwyczaj proponowali imprezy, albo od razu próbowali zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Dlatego zamiast myśleć nad odpowiedzią, palnął:_

_\- Nie piję herbaty…_

_\- Uhm… ta… sorki. - Mruknął zgaszony Tomlinson i odwrócił się na pięcie. Jakoś przez kolejny miesiąc Zayn nigdzie nie mógł go dostrzec na korytarzach i zmuszony był do tego, żeby przejrzeć plan trzeciego roku i czatować na chłopaka pod drzwiami._

_*_

_\- Nie dałeś mi szans na dokończenie mojej odpowiedzi. - Powiedział, łapiąc szatyna za łokieć i przytrzymując go przy sobie. Patrzyli kilka długich sekund na siebie, nic nie mówiąc - Zdecydowanie wole kawę… jeśli nadal jesteś-_

_\- Jestem. - Przerwał mu chłopak, uśmiechając się wesoło, a wokół niebieskich oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki. - Louis. - Dodał, podając Malikowi dłoń z wytatuowanym wokół nadgarstka sznurem tworzącym znak nieskończoności, a spod podwiniętego rękawa jeansowej kurtki wystawał kawałek kolejnego wzoru._

_\- Zayn. - Odpowiedział. - Dlaczego nieskończoność? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed tym pytaniem, wskazując na rękę starszego._

_\- Cóż, jestem taką irytującą osobą, że z pewnością ktoś długo będzie o mnie pamiętał. Nie mam gwarancji, że jutro będę całkowicie zdrowy… chodzi o to, że to, co zostawiamy po sobie, jest nieodwracalne, czyli w pewnym sensie nieśmiertelne… każdy nasz najmniejszy wybór. Jak to było? Śmiertelne ciała, ponadczasowe dusze. - Zayn zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Tak, tak, wiem, że jestem dziwny._

_\- Jesteś… ale nie w złym sensie. Bliżej raczej ci do ekscentrycznego, ale ja z kolei we wszystkim widzę powierzchnię do rysunku czy grafiki. Ostatnio złapałem się na rozmyślaniu, czy twarz profesora Millera lepiej wyglądałaby z czarnobiałym rysunkiem czy w kolorze._

_\- Serio?_

_\- Tak… wykład był nudny._

 

 

 

Zayn chciałby jeszcze raz cofnąć się do tego dnia i zacząć wszystko od nowa…

Szkoda, że zostały mu tylko wspomnienia i kilkaset stron nigdy niewydanej książki Louisa. Nie odważył się przeczytać więcej niż stronę tytułową.

 

**_Louis Tomlinson_ **   
**_„Świat niebieski”_ **

Tego dnia mulat przewrócił jedną kartkę, ale to co znalazł w dedykacji, zatrzymało go na dłużej.

 

_Pisząc to zrozumiałem, że książka w pewnym stopniu jest mną, a ja jestem książką._

_Składam się z wielu stron, tak jak ona mam rozdziały._

_Osoby, które w jakiś sposób wpłynęły na moje życie, nieświadomie zapełniały czyste kartki._

_Dziękuje wszystkim autorom, a przede wszystkim trzem, którzy sprawili, że dzisiaj oprócz okładki i strony tytułowej, mam jeszcze treść:_

_Mojej niezastąpionej, nieco zwariowanej mamie,_

_Zaynowi, który wytrzymał ze mną już dwa lata. Kochanie, wiem, że bywam dziwny, ale tobie to nie przeszkadza,_

_Harry’ emu, bo bez niego byłbym inną osobą. Naprawdę chciałbym odzyskać kiedyś młodszego brata…_


	11. Zobojętnienie na ból

Harry wracał do domu z uczelni od razu po zajęciach, bo Nick doskonale znał jego rozkład dnia i z pewnością nie byłby zbyt szczęśliwy, gdyby olał jego powrót. Zastanawiał się, w jakim humorze był jego partner? Miał nadzieję, że wszystko poszło po myśli Grimshawa i nie będzie miał powodu do wyładowywania swojej frustracji. Jednak mężczyzna zajmował tego dnia marginalne miejsce w jego umyśle, bo większość czasu Styles poświecił na rozmyślaniu o Maliku. Zastanawiał się, co skłoniło mężczyznę do ucieczki… jedynym rozwiązaniem było to, że znał Louisa i ten w jakiś sposób go zranił, skoro mulat tak reagował na samo jego wspomnienie. Jednak Harry na tyle dobrze znał swojego dawnego przyjaciela, żeby od razu odrzucić takie wytłumaczenie. Zazwyczaj to Tomlinson był tym, który cierpiał przez kolejnych idiotów.

 

Dotarł na swoje piętro i zaczął szukać klucza po kieszeniach, ale Nick otworzył drzwi na oścież, patrząc na niego z niewielkim uśmiechem. Może nie będzie tak źle?, pomyślał młodszy. Faktycznie Grimshaw miał jakiś przebłysk dobrego humoru i zachowywał się jak na początku ich znajomości. W spokoju zjedli obiad i nawet zamienili kilka słów bez złośliwości. Styles oczywiście widział te czerwone ślady na szyi partnera, które zostawiła z pewnością kolejna jedno nocna przygoda, ale w sumie już nie czuł tego szarpnięcia bólu, które towarzyszyło mu przy pierwszych kilku razach. To trochę smutne, że przywykł do bycia zdradzanym na każdym kroku. Jednak z dwojga złego wolał to, niż wylewanie łez za każdym razem, albo zastanawianie się, czego mu brakowało, że Grimmy zastępował go kimś innym.

\- Jak wywiad? - Zaryzykował pytanie, a brunet, co dziwne, nie prychnął zirytowany.

\- Nudny, przewidywalny, jak cała ta gwiazdka. - Odpowiedział. - Ale chyba mnie polubili, bo w następnym tygodniu lecę do Włoch na jakiś pokaz mody porozmawiać z nową ulubienicą wybiegów. - To by wyjaśniało jego dobry nastrój…

\- To dobrze… chyba lubisz takie wyzwania. - Ciężko się rozmawiało, kiedy musiałeś zastanawiać się nad odpowiednim doborem każdego słowa. Jeszcze nic się złego nie działo, ale i tak obawiał się o każdy swój gest, czy nawet spojrzenie, dlatego przez niemal cały posiłek siedział ze wzrokiem utkwionym w talerzu.

\- Tak.. - Mruknął starszy – Muszę odespać nockę, a ty ogarniesz to. - Wskazał na stół. Czyli koniec z miłym Nickiem, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej. Nie zamierzał narzekać, skoro za chwilę będzie mógł odetchnąć i zostać sam, bez tego oceniającego spojrzenia.

\- Tak. - Westchnął, a kiedy partner zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, dopił swoją herbatę i zebrał wszystkie naczynia ze stołu. Powoli i dokładnie umył każdy talerz i kubek, a potem wytarł i schował do szafek. Przetarł stół i blaty, a na koniec stwierdził, że podłoga też miała kilka niewielkich plam, więc podreptał po mopa. Wszystko zajęło mu nieco więcej niż godzinę, ale głównie dlatego, że starał się żeby w ogóle nie było go słychać. Obudzony Grimshaw był dosyć wredny i wściekły, a on chciał mieć spokojne popołudnie.

 

 

*******

Gdy na zewnątrz zaczęło się już ściemniać, a zmęczenie coraz bardziej dawało o sobie znać, Styles stwierdził, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie prysznic i krótka drzemka. Miał do wkucia kilkadziesiąt stron na kolosa, ale nauka w takim stanie nie miała najmniejszego sensu, bo i tak nic nie docierało do jego zaspanego umysłu. Przeciągnął się i aż coś strzyknęło mu w szyi. Po cichu i na palcach wślizgnął się do sypialni po swoje dresy i czystą bieliznę. Odetchnął dopiero, kiedy zamknął za sobą bezgłośnie drzwi pokoju, nie budząc przy tym Grimshawa, a potem wszedł do łazienki. Zsunął z siebie czarne spodnie i złożył je w kostkę przy umywalce. To samo zrobił z białą koszulką i szarym swetrem, a następnie wszedł do przestronnej kabiny i zasunął za sobą drzwi. W takich chwilach cieszył się, że łazienka była dosyć oddalona od wspólnej sypialni, ale i tak robił wszystko jak najciszej mógł.


	12. Seks z konieczności

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Po skończeniu tych trwających opowiadań chyba odpuszczę sobie na jakiś czas pisanie o One Direction i całą wenę przerzucę na FF z Teen Wolfa i Supernatural :)

*******

 

Harry zdążył właśnie spłukać szampon z włosów, kiedy to usłyszał: skrzhpnięcie drzwi od łazienki i szelest ubrań. Doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza i tylko przymknął na chwilę powieki. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy seks był dla niego przyjemnością, a nie czymś przykrym i koniecznym. Początki zawiązku z Nickiem były fantastyczne, Styles zaufał mu całkowicie, bo przecież wcześniej nigdy nie był z innym mężczyzną. Chociaż od średniej szkoły zdawał sobie, że jest biseksualny… Grimshaw może i nie był pierwszym facetem, z którym się całował, bo tego próbował już na imprezach, ale za to we wszystkim innym Harry był kompletnie niedoświadczony. Naprawdę na początku był szczęśliwy ze starszym partnerem, czuł się bezpiecznie i komfortowo, bo brunet doskonale wiedział, co robić i za każdym razem dbał o całą techniczną oprawę.

To zmieniło się po jakichś dwóch latach, ale młodszy nie pamiętał dokładnego momentu ani czynnika, który to spowodował. W tym czasie był już skłócony z Tomlinsonem i nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca, przez co zachowywał się jak rzep. Chodził ze smętną miną i kiedy tylko mógł przytulał się do swojego chłopaka. Po pierwszym ostrzejszym stosunku coś się zmieniło, i w każdym kolejnym było coraz mniej bliskości, czy delikatności. Grimshaw przestał zwracać uwagę na to, czy młodszemu też było przyjemnie, a nawet nie przejmował się, gdy sprawiał partnerowi ból. Potem do tego wszystkiego doszły jeszcze zdrady, których Nick nie starał się jakoś szczególnie ukrywać… parę razy po stosunku porównał swojego chłopaka do którejś z jedno nocnych przygód.

 

 

Starszy wślizgnął się pod prysznic od razu obejmując Harry’ego, który na kilka sekund automatycznie się spiął. Odetchną dwa razy i siłą woli rozluźnił się, a kiedy Grimmy pocałował go w szyję, miał ochotę się odsunąć, jednak wiedział, że tylko by sobie tym zaszkodził. Dlatego pozostał w bezruchu, pozwalając starszemu robić ze sobą, co tylko chce. Czuł się jak lalka z sex shopu - cały czas bierny, a to nie mogło podobać się Nickowi. Poczuł szarpnięcie za włosy i po chwili był już twarzą w twarz ze starszym, a plecy dociśnięte miał do zimnej ściany. Zadrżał i Grimshaw mylnie odczytał tę reakcję, bo uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i go pocałował.

Styles stwierdził, że mógłby być niezłym aktorem, skoro partner nie zorientował się, że każdy dotyk napawał go obrzydzeniem. Był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł palce przy swoim wejściu, bo w ostatnim czasie Nick zazwyczaj odpuszczał sobie przygotowywanie go… tylko zwyczajnie się w niego wbijał, a kiedy miał dobry humor, robił to delikatniej. Prawdopodobnie perspektywa wycieczki do Włoch musiała być dla niego tak ekscytująca, że postanowił być łaskawy dla partnera, a Styles nie zamierzał narzekać, skoro chociaż jeden raz po stosunku będzie mógł rano normalnie wstać z łóżka. Jęknął cicho, czując jak Nick w niego wchodzi. Od razu zaczął poruszać biodrami w stałym, szybkim tempie, z jedną ręką podtrzymującą nogę młodszego w kolanie, a druga wciąż zaciśniętą w jego włosach, które szarpał coraz mocniej przy każdym pchnięciu.

Harry wiedział, że dla własnego dobra musiał się chociaż podniecić, bo inaczej brunet nie da mu spokojnie spać, a później nie będzie miał siły się pouczyć, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na słaby wynik, bo od ocen zależało jego stypendium. Odpłynął więc myślami do przyjemnych wspomnień, byleby jakoś się pobudzić. Podziałało, a jego członek odrobinę stwardniał, co wyraźnie wpłynęło na Grimshawa, który zaczął pieprzyć go jeszcze mocniej. Nick doszedł w nim, a Harry maił ochotę wzdrygnąć się i natychmiast wyszorować, gdy sperma spłynęła mu po udach. Nienawidził siebie za to, że był tak słaby i pozwalał traktować się jak szmatę, którą starszy mógł użyć, kiedy tylko mu się podobało…


	13. Ponownie sam ze swoimi myślami…

Zayn zostawił książkę Louisa po przeczytaniu pierwszego rozdziału, bo dłużej nie był w stanie nic zobaczyć przez łzy. Tomlinson prawdopodobnie utożsamiał się z głównym bohaterem, bo postać miała wiele jego cech. Czytanie tego było trochę jak wnikanie w umysł narzeczonego. To było jednocześnie bolesne jak cholera i przyjemne… _taki powrót do przeszłości, która nie ma szans stać się przyszłością._

To chyba było z tego wszystkiego najgorsze. Świadomość, że czego by nie zrobił, już nie wróci do tego, co było. Mimo upływu czasu nadal kochał Tomlinsona każdego dnia tak samo. Czasami pozornie nieistotna sytuacja, czy zdarzenie zaobserwowane na ulicy, albo znajomy zapach perfum unoszący się w kawiarni, ale też nazwa ulubionej herbaty Louisa, powodowały nagłe szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej i chwilową utratę oddechu. Tęsknota za narzeczonym uderzała w niego z siłą pociągu i parę razy złapał się na tym, że sięgał po telefon, aby do niego zadzwonić. Musiał sobie wtedy powtarzać w myślach: On nie żyje, on nie żyję, on… Przecież byłem przy tym. Całe ręce miałem w jego krwi, a obraz jego pustego spojrzenia wciąż od nowa nawiedza mnie w koszmarach…

Wypalił papierosa, gapiąc się w uliczne światła, a zimno przenikało przez jego skórzaną kurtkę. Mimo to, nie spieszył się z powrotem do mieszkania, bo cisza czterech ścian była o wiele gorsza, niż chłód. Wiedział, że jeżeli wróci tak szybko, z pewnością sięgnie ponownie po to, co miało stać się książką, a jak na razie było tylko zbitkiem kartek z nigdy niedokończoną historią. On też przestał tak naprawdę żyć rok temu, a rozpoczął wegetację. Zachował codzienną rutynę, żeby nie niepokoić Jay, która co jakiś czas sprawdzała jak sobie radzi. Miała dosyć własnych spraw i problemów z młodszym rodzeństwem Louisa. Nie chciał być jeszcze większym obciążeniem.

 

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry nie przyszedł, bo bardzo przydałoby mu się towarzystwo. Nawet jeśli nie rozmawialiby zbyt dużo, mógłby może zająć czymś swoje myśli, bo samotność wyraźnie mu nie służyła. W ciągu kilkunastu dni zdążył się przyzwyczaić do towarzystwa młodszego chłopaka. Rozumiał, dlaczego Louis tak bardzo był oddany tej przyjaźni, bo Harry wzbudzał w nim instynkt opiekuńczy. Z tym swoim zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, plątającymi się lokami i zawsze smutnym spojrzeniem przypominał zranione dziecko. Domysły na temat tego co, albo kto był tego przyczyną, o mało nie doprowadziły go do obłędu. Ten cały Nick był na samym szczycie najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego ludzi, a nawet nie widział gościa na oczy. Zastanawiał się, co zrobi, jeśli jego podejrzenia się potwierdzą? Musiał jakoś wydobyć z młodszego prawdę, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak.

\- Co ja mam zrobić, Lou? - Szepnął, wpatrując się w przesuwające się po niebie chmury. Widział cienie i kontury, więc równie dobrze mógł być to dym z kominów zakładu przemysłowego z sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Musiał to przyznać przed samym sobą: martwił się o Stylesa i było to dla niego nieco dziwne. Po ponad roku znów o kogoś dbać na tyle, by niepokój o tą osobę wracał do niego raz po raz, burząc mur samotności i obojętności, jakim się otoczył. Harry zrobił to z taką rozbrajającą łatwością, że Zayn nawet nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy to się stało. W jednej chwili był to dla niego obcy chłopak, a w następnej stał się młodym Haroldem, który prawdopodobnie potrzebował nieco pomocy. Hazz, najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa… chłopak był na dobrej drodze, by zostać jego drugim przyjacielem. Jeżeli Styles nadal będzie z Nickiem, który się nad nim znęcał, Zayn miał duże szanse na szybkie osiwienie, albo wyrwanie sobie wszystkich włosów z głowy.

Oczywiście odpowiedź nie nadeszła, a on był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, bo przypomniał sobie, że ten cały Nick miał tego dnia skądś wrócić.

\- Kurwa. - Warknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Bardzo chciał zapalić kolejnego papierosa, ale byłoby to złamanie pewnej tradycji… Już nie byłaby to powolna metoda zbliżania się do Tomlinsona i ucieczka od rzeczywistości, a zwykłe rozładowanie napięcia i uzależnienie.


	14. Plany nigdy nie były naszą mocną stroną, prawda?

Stwierdził, że jak na razie najlepszym wyjściem będzie czekanie na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, bo przecież nie mógł przy następnym spotkaniu od tak wypalić:

Wiem, że ten twój chłopak jest jakiś psychiczny i prawdopodobnie Cię krzywdzi. Tak poza tym, to jestem Zayn Malik, narzeczony twojego zmarłego przyjaciela. A tak, bo przecież ty nie wiesz, że Louis nie żyję…

W ten sposób najprawdopodobniej sprawiłby tylko, że chłopak uciekłby od niego z krzykiem i Malik wcale by mu się nie dziwił. Dlatego musiał wszystko powoli rozplanować. Pierwszym krokiem powinno być zaprzyjaźnienie się z młodszym, co naprawdę nie będzie takie złe, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Zayn już go polubił. Gdy chłopak mu zaufa, jakoś delikatnie i w miarę naturalnie musiał wypłynąć temat Tomlinsona. Zayn musiał jak najłagodniej przekazać tą wiadomość, a w razie, gdyby chłopak mu nie uwierzył, pokazać zdjęcia, czy wezwać na pomoc Jay lub Lottie. Dopiero potem planował postarać się jakoś podpytać Stylesa o jego związek i to, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Mamy plan, Lou… - Westchnął, przymykając oczy. - Pytanie tylko, czy to wypali, bo nigdy nic nie szło tak jak sobie tego życzyliśmy. Prawda? Inaczej nie zostałbym tu sam… - Popatrzył na zaręczynową obrączkę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przypominając sobie tą nietypową sytuację:

_Sąsiad z góry ich zalał i musieli jak najszybciej wynieść większość rzeczy z łazienki, żeby ochronić je przed zniszczeniem. Louis jak zwykle zostawił okulary na umywalce, zamiast schować je do futerału w kosmetyczce. Zayn postanowił zrobić to za niego i zamarł, zanim zdążył to zrobić, bo w środku była mała, niebieska paczuszka. Zanim zorientował się, co robi, uniósł wieczko. Zobaczył zgrabną, srebrna obrączkę z dwoma wygrawerowanymi prążkami._

_\- Zayn! - Usłyszał pisk Tomlinsona tuż przy uchu. - Czy ty naprawdę musisz popsuć wszystkie moje próby bycia romantycznym?!_

_\- To jest…_

_\- Cóż, planowałem to inaczej, ale jak widać, nigdy nic nie idzie po mojej myśli… - Nie było żadnego dramatycznego padania na kolana, ani rzewnych przemówień. - Zawsze chciałem mieć podwójne nazwisko, a Louis Tomlinson-Malik brzmi nieźle…_

_\- Zayn Malik-Tomlinson też. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem._

_\- Czyli mówisz tak? - Zamiast odpowiedzi wyciągnął w kierunku starszego lewą dłoń. Przez chwilę szczerzyli się do siebie jak idioci. Może nie odbyło się to tak, jak powinno, bo łazienka z sączącą się z sufitu wodą i odpryskującą farbą nie była odpowiednim miejscem na oświadczyny, a ich stroje pozostawiały równie wiele do życzenia, lecz wciąż było niesamowicie. Przynajmniej on to tak odbierał._

Dlatego właśnie bardzo drżał o wszelkie możliwe komplikacje planu zaprzyjaźnienia się z przybranym bratem swojego nieżyjącego partnera. Umiał improwizować, ale uwolnienie Stylesa z toksycznego związku i poinformowanie go o śmierci przyjaciela, to na tyle delikatne sprawy, że prosił w myślach wszystkie bóstwa, jakie tylko mogły istnieć...fatum, los, duchy, czy co tam jeszcze tylko szwendało się po świecie... żeby ten jeden raz zostawiły go w spokoju i nie przeszkadzały.

 

*******

Problem w tym, że Louis nie zamierzał rezygnować ze swojego genialnego planu… skoro on nie mógł być z Zaynem, to zadba o to, żeby był szczęśliwy z kimś innym. Tym kimś powinien być Harry. Lou nie wymyślił sobie tego od tak… doskonale znał obu mężczyzn i umiał dostrzec jak wzajemnie się dopełniali: czasami nazbyt poważny Zayn i odrobinę szalony Hazz. Zbyt naiwny Styles i podejrzliwy Mulat. Ponadto, obaj byli bardzo empatyczni i najchętniej uratowaliby każdego bezdomnego kota. Mieli podobny gust filmowy czy muzyczny. I obaj byli zranieni i smutni. Potrzebowali kogoś, kto chociaż częściowo zapełni tą pustkę dookoła nich. Zayn znowu chciał się o kogoś troszczyć, ale sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, a Harry potrzebował właśnie kogoś, kto go uratuję i ochroni.

Wiedział, że nie mógł już nic przyspieszyć… Jednak było to frustrujące dla tak niecierpliwego ducha. Patrzenie z boku na dwójkę tak bliskich mu osób, wiedząc jak miotali się ze swoimi problemami w pojedynkę, każdy z osobna.

\- Lou, zlituj się! - Jęknął blond włosy duch - Poznali się dwa tygodnie temu! Ile tobie i Zaynowi zajęło zejście się? A musisz pamiętać, że wtedy nie opłakiwał śmierci narzeczonego… daj im czas. Będzie, co ma być, a mam przeczucie, że wszystko potoczy się po naszej myśli.

\- Niech Ci będzie. - Warknął sfrustrowany szatyn, patrząc wciąż na zamyślonego Malika.


	15. Mamy więcej wspólnego niż nam się wydaje…

*******

W nocy z piątku na sobotę Zayn stał na dachu. Papieros został już dawno wypalony i nawet jego zapach był już tylko wspomnieniem. Jednak on nadal wpatrywał się w tętniące życiem miasto, próbując choć trochę przypomnieć sobie, jak to było być jednym z tych wielu szczęśliwych ludzi świętujących rozpoczęcie weekendu. Teraz, gdy był w pewien sposób martwy dla reszty świata, który nie zamierzał czekać na niego, aż ocknie się i zacznie w końcu być naprawdę obecny w swoim własnym ciele. Mulat trwał w tym miejscu, tak jak tydzień wcześniej, tak jak poprzedniej nocy, ale teraz przynajmniej wiedział, kogo wypatruję.

 

\- Nie wiedziałem czy jeszcze tu będziesz… - Odezwał się cichy, niepewny głos za jego plecami. Odwrócił się z niewielkim uśmiechem, który szybko przeszedł jednak w grymas, gdy zobaczył twarz Harry’ego. Odetchnął głęboko i odpowiedział.

\- Zawsze o północy, Harold. Poza tym dzisiaj jest siedemnasty listopada… Przetrwałem kolejny miesiąc.  
\- To też miesiąc, odkąd na siebie wpadliśmy, co za przypadek. - Mruknął Styles z krzywym uśmiechem, ale syknął, kiedy jego rozcięta warga zaszczypała.

\- Nie ma przypadków.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz w coś takiego?

\- Tak… inaczej nie miałbym już po co tutaj tkwić. Los istnieje i najwyraźniej lubi na każdym kroku mi dokopywać.

\- Ta… może faktycznie tak jest. - Mruknął smutno loczek, przypominając sobie dosyć bolesne pożegnanie Nicka. Całe szczęście, że nie będzie go ponad tydzień. - Wracając, mam w końcu dla ciebie to obiecane piwo.

\- Cieszę się, że tym razem pamiętałeś o swoim nieco dziwnym, depresyjnym znajomym.

\- Nie określiłbym cię w ten sposób Malik… - Zaśmiał się młodszy, a kiedy brunet popatrzył na niego, unosząc jedną brew, westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie chciał robić z siebie idioty, ale skoro już zaczął to chyba musi dokończyć. - Myślę, że też masz swoją historię i nie jest ona szczęśliwa, albo inaczej, nie ma dobrego zakończenia? Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego tak myślę… sprawiasz wrażenie starszego niż jesteś. Trochę jakbyś przeżył już wszystko, co mogło być najgorsze i jesteś zmęczony i cały czas smutny…

\- Nie pomyliłeś kierunków Harold? Chociaż czekaj, ja właściwie nie wiem, co ty studiujesz. Psychologia?

\- Nieee - Zaśmiał się Styles - Weterynaria. Zwierzęta są fajniejsze od ludzi. Nie wiedzą, co to złośliwość i nie skrzywdzą nikogo, jeśli same nie czują zagrożenia. Są wierne i kochają bezwarunkowo.

\- Prawda. - Mruknął mulat. - Ty jesteś trochę jak taki szczeniaczek… - Mruknął, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Ugh tak, zgaduję, że tak to wygląda.- Harry był przerażony tym, że Zayn wie. Może coś usłyszał, zobaczył jak Nick go traktuje, albo jest na tyle inteligentny, żeby połączyć wszystkie kropki w jeden rysunek.

\- Spokojnie Hazz. Nie pytam o nic, ale domyślam się, okay? - Oczy młodszego przypominały spodki. - Nie będziemy o tym gadać, skoro nie chcesz…

\- Dzięki. - Styles odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jednak kiedyś chciałbym usłyszeć resztę historii o tym twoim przyjacielu… dlaczego straciliście kontakt?

\- Zayn… nie dzisiaj, proszę.

\- Kiedyś, młody, nie znaczy teraz, już, natychmiast. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że chciałbyś może usłyszeć w zamian coś o mnie? Doszedłem do wniosku, że jeszcze jeden przyjaciel mi nie zaszkodzi…

\- Przyjaciel?

\- Nie chcesz?

\- Głupi jesteś Malik… - Styles przewrócił oczami. - To skąd jesteś?

\- Bradford… przeprowadziłem się na studia i już tu zostałem… Moja mama jest Angielką, ale tata Pakistańczykiem i nie zawsze było to łatwe… Moje relację z rodziną, a szczególnie z ojcem, ochłodziły się, kiedy na uczelni poznałem pewnego chłopaka. Ja dawno wiedziałem, że kobiety nie są dla mnie, ale moi bliscy nie mieli o niczym pojęcia.

\- I co dalej?

\- Początki były ciężkie. Każdego dnia próbowałem skontaktować się z siostrami, ale żadna z nich nie odpowiadała na wiadomości ani nie oddzwaniała. Było mi ciężko… nadal jest, bo za nimi tęsknie.

\- Ten mój przyjaciel też miał tylko młodsze siostry… cztery. - Zayn wymusił niewielki uśmiech.

\- Ja mam jedną starszą i dwie młodsze…

\- Widziałeś je od tamtej pory, albo z nimi rozmawiałeś?

\- Nie, ale myślę, że tak jest lepiej. Kolejne rozczarowanie nie jest czymś, co potrzebne jest mojej nieco zdołowanej osobie. - Malik otworzył zapalniczką oba piwa i po pociągnięciu sporego łyka spojrzał na młodszego. - A jak to jest z tobą?

\- Ostatni raz widziałem ich na ślubie mamy. Mam jeszcze starszą siostrę, ale też nie mam z nią żadnego kontaktu. Są szczęśliwi, czasami sprawdzam co u nich przeglądając ich zdjęcia na portalach społecznościowych.

\- To co, wypijemy za nasze siostry, gdziekolwiek teraz są?

\- Jestem za. - Stuknęli delikatnie butelkami, a następnie przez kilka minut sączyli w ciszy gorzki napój. - Zgaduję, że obaj mamy nieco dziwne relacje z bliskimi… - dodał Styles, patrząc niepewnie na Malika.

\- Zdecydowanie… nie wiem jak tobie, ale mi jest zajebiście zimno…

\- W sumie mi też… To, co jutro o tej samej porze?

\- A co powiesz na zakupy jutro? Mam pustą lodówkę i szafki, a znam siebie na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że bez odpowiedniej motywacji ten stan rzeczy utrzyma się przez kolejny tydzień…

\- Okay i tak cały dzień miałem spędzić w mieszkaniu… Mogę uratować cię przed śmiercią głodową.


	16. 15.Zaprzyjaźnianie się i wpływ przeszłości.

*******

 

Harry był jednocześnie szczęśliwy i przerażony tym, że zbliżył się w tak krótkim czasie do Malika. Myślał, że po odepchnięciu Louisa nie czeka go już żadna szczera przyjaźń, bo nie zasługuje na taki przywilej. Jednak Zayn w pewien sposób był na tyle wyrozumiały, że nie pytał o pewne rzeczy i Styles sam nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że szanował cudze sekrety, czy po prostu domyślił się jego całej bolesnej historii?

Mulat był w pewien sposób intrygujący z tą swoją aurą tajemniczości, papierosami i licznymi tatuażami. Jednak Harry umiał dopatrzeć się o wiele więcej pod tą maską obojętności i dystansu do wszystkich i wszystkiego. Widział chłopaka, którego spotkało coś złego i to, że Zayn nadal nie uporał się z przeszłością. Czasami, gdy mulat odlatywał myślami gdzieś daleko, jego twarz na chwilę się rozluźniała, a na ustach miał lekki uśmiech, ale nigdy nie trwało to długo, bo szybko docierała do niego rzeczywistość, i jego w oczach można było ujrzeć ból i tęsknotę, a Harry tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed zapytaniem go, co takiego stało się w jego życiu.

Tak samo było tego popołudnia, gdy jechali razem na zakupy, a Styles zapomniał zapiąć pasy. Malik upomniał go z kpiarskim uśmiechem, ale chwilę później skrzywił się, jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły w brzuch.

\- Co jest kolego? - Tym razem młodszy nie umiał pohamować ciekawości.

\- Ugh... nic takiego, kiedyś też z kimś codziennie toczyłem małą batalię, żeby zapiął pasy... nienawidził ich. _Twierdził, że ograniczają jego osobowość na czas jazdy, albo, że czuję się jak pies na smyczy._

\- Też tak mam.

\- Wiać wpływ Tomlinsona - mruknął Zayn pod nosem, ale Harry i tak go usłyszał i ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać, jaką przeszłość mają za sobą jego dawny i nowy przyjaciel. Jednak nie pytał, domyślając się, że to dosyć ciężki temat dla Mulata, skoro zdawał sobie sprawę, kim był Louis dla Harry'ego, ale nadal nie zaczynał jego tematu.

\- Och, to tylko moja wspaniała osobowość nie znosi ograniczeń. - Zaśmiał się dla rozluźnienia atmosfery, ale szybko posmutniał, kiedy uświadomił sobie swoje życiowe położenie. Teraz praktycznie całkowicie dał się stłamsić Nickowi. _Nie zostało nic z dawnego Harry'ego Stylesa_ \- uśmiechniętego, lekko zboczonego, bezczelnego i ambitnego chłopaka, którym był. Wtedy, gdy dopiero zaczynał się spotykać z Grimshawem myślał, że cały świat należy do niego, a on będzie jednym z tych obrzydliwie szczęśliwych ludzi. Jednak życie szybko zweryfikowało jego wyobrażenia, zastępując je szarą rzeczywistością.

\- Hej Harold? - Brunet lekko ścisnął jego ramię w przyjaznym geście, a Styles dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że dotarli pod olbrzymią galerię, w której znajdowało się Tesco, ale też kilka jego dawnych ulubionych sklepów, na co kolejna fala żalu zapełnił jego umysł.

\- Problem w tym Zayn, że kiedyś naprawdę tak było. Nienawidziłem bycia ograniczonym i szczerze chciałem wyrwać się z rodzinnego domu w świat... Tylko że teraz jestem cały czas z Nickiem i nawet jak go nie ma, to i tak jest... Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli? - Popatrzył na starszego, a ten ze spokojem pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. - Teraz też czuję jakby był obok.

\- To nie jest zdrowy związek, prawda? - Styles zamknął oczy.

\- Nie. - Szepnął i wiedział, że właśnie pierwszy raz od dawna jest szczery z samym sobą i drugim człowiekiem.


	17. Gdyby to było takie proste...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tu nie było, co nie?

*******

W zgodnym milczeniu weszli do sklepu. Taka zwykła, codzienna czynność, a wydawała się być zupełnie czymś nowym. Zayn myślał, że to może być zasługą Harry'ego. Zanim się obejrzał jego koszyk był pełny prawdziwych, wartościowych produktów. Takich jak ciemne pieczywo, czy warzywa i jakieś jogurty. Gdyby był w sklepie sam zapewne znowu skończyłby z mrożonkami i zupkami chińskimi. Nie wie dlaczego, ale poinformował o tym swojego nowego kolegę.

\- I ty jeszcze nie świecisz w ciemności, albo nie masz innych dziwnych przypadłości po takiej diecie? - jawnie z niego kpił, ale na drugim planie tych docinek czaiła się troska. Obaj o tym wiedzieli.

\- Nie każdy może być mistrzem w swojej kuchni...

\- Nie może być aż tak źle Zayn. Nie mów, że ty też masz problem z samozapalającymi się patelniami, albo makaronem, który nie chcę z tobą współpracować?

\- Haha. Zabawne. Potrafię ugotować jakieś podstawowe dania, ale jakoś ostatnio nie czułem do tego motywacji.

\- W takim razie przypomnę ci dzisiaj jak używać garnków i kuchenki.

 

*******

Obładowani zakupami wtoczyli się do mieszkania Malika. Wąski przedpokój jak w każdym innym mieszkaniu tego typu ledwie mieścił wieszak i niewielką szafkę na buty. Dalej był salon z którego można było przejść dalej: do kuchni, łazienki czy sypialni Zayna.

Malik nie miał żadnych zdjęć Louisa wystawionych w tych ogólno dostępnych miejscach. Dzięki czemu Harry nie był zmuszony od razu zapoznać się z bolesną prawdą.

\- To co gotujemy?

\- Coś prostego: makaron z sosem warzywnym. - Styles rozglądał się po mieszkaniu zafascynowany licznymi szkicami. Zayn lubił rysować swoje wyobrażenie niektórych scen z ulubionych książek.

\- Wow... skąd masz to wszystko? - zapytał zdumiony Harry - Te rysunki są niesamowite! Gdybym mógł to zamówiłbym sobie coś takiego do siebie.

\- Uhm, to nic wielkiego. Właściwie tylko takie hobby.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty to wszystko narysowałeś?!

\- No tak?

\- Dlaczego ty nie zajmujesz się tym zawodowo?

\- Daj spokój. Nie jestem aż tak dobry. - próbował jakoś zignorować przyjemne ciepło wywołane komplementem. - Kiedyś, dawno temu jako gówniarz marzyłem o tym, żeby tylko tworzyć. Niestety nie dałbym rady utrzymać się w ten sposób. Za mieszkanie i jedzenie trzeba płacić.

\- Tak... rozumiem - westchnął młodszy lekko smutniejąc. Nick często wypominał mu, że sam za nic nie dałby sobie rady. Faktycznie na razie nie zarabiał zbyt wiele, bo staż nie był jakoś świetnie płatny.

\- Hej młody co się stało? - Malik zauważył natychmiastową zmianę nastroju przyjaciela. To jak nagle wydawał się spięty, cała jego sylwetka pochyliła się do przodu, ramiona zgarbiły, a wzrok utkwiony miał na przemian w podłodze, albo swoich paznokciach.

\- Nic, tylko tak mi głupio... nie powinienem się wyrywać. - mruknął - Właściwie, to nie znam się na sztuce jakoś specjalnie.

\- Może gdybym skupił się na tym wystarczająco, założył własną stronę, malował portrety na zamówienie. Przede wszystkim potrzebowałbym kogoś do tej organizacyjnych spraw, bo ja niestety nie jestem w tym dobry.

\- Uhm...

\- Harold. O co tak naprawdę chodzi? Widzę, że nadal się dąsasz.

\- Nie dąsam się. - prychnął zaplatając ręce na piersi. - To tylko Nick. Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił czy powiedział, to według niego, to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

\- Na przykład?

\- Takie codzienne sprawy. Wciąż nie zarabiam wystarczająco, albo za dużo czasu poświęcam pracy w klinice, która według niego jest jak wolontariat, a ja po prostu to lubię. Świadomość, że pomagam zwierzakom. - widać było, że dla młodszego to ważny temat i Zayn nie miał zamiaru mu przerywać. Był też może odrobinę zafascynowany taką odsłoną Stylesa. Wyglądał na pełnego pasji i energii. - Dlatego myślałem, że może ty też tak masz jeśli chodzi o tworzenie.

\- Masz rację. - oczy Harry'ego pojaśniały, kiedy usłyszał te dwa słowa, których nie słyszał od bardzo dawna. Jego partner jakoś nie pamiętał o tym, że Harry, to odrębna jednostka i może mieć co do niektórych spraw inne zdanie niż on. Młodszy z kolei wiedział, że odmienne poglądy, to coś czego mieć mu nie wolno, jeśli chce w spokoju przetrwać kolejny dzień. - Rozumiem i też tak jak ty czuję satysfakcję po skończeniu kolejnego obrazu. Radość, zmęczenie... Tylko wiesz jakiś czas temu moja wena całkowicie zniknęła. Wśród uczniów nie mam czasu na zapadanie się we własne myśli. Cały czas, coś omawiamy o czymś dyskutujemy, to trzyma mnie w pionie. Wypłata jest dodatkowym profitem... ale to dla nich zdecydowałem się na pracę w szkole. W pewien sposób, chociaż w niewielkim stopniu mam wpływ na ich pojmowanie świata... i to daję niemal tyle radości, co stworzenie pięknego rysunku.

\- Wow! To chyba twoja najdłuższa wypowiedź jaką słyszałem. - zaśmiał się Harry, który był o wiele pogodniejszy i pewniejszy siebie niż jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Podsumowując. Obaj lubimy, to co robimy, a innym nic do tego.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste Zayn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam również na: 
> 
> http://noemiharpia.blogspot.com/
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/noemiharpia


	18. Najpierw go lubiłem, potem kochałem...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawno mnie tu nie było, co? ;)

*******

Harry wiedział, że powinien pójść już dawno do własnego mieszkania. _Tylko czy tak naprawdę mógł je nazywać własnym?_ Może na samym początku faktycznie czuł się tam jak w domu - bezpiecznie i komfortowo. Niestety teraz było z tym dokładnie tak samo jak z ramionami Grmishawa, chciał być tak daleko jak tylko mógł. Nie miał pojęcia jak się od niego uwolnić i tak szczerze to trochę bał się tego. To chore, bo Nick od dawna tylko go niszczył. Jednak Harry był z nim od kilku lat i to było coś więcej niż więź. Chociaż nie... źle to określił, bo to było o wiele mniej niż wzajemna relacja... Ten dziwaczny rodzaj presji i uległości jaki wymuszał na nim Nick sprawiał, że Harry z każdym dniem znikał coraz bardziej.

\- Amensalizm - mruknął cichutko. Zdawało mu się, że cały świat z niego kpi skoro coś o czym uczył się na zajęciach było idealnym opisem jego związku.

\- Co? - zapytał równie cicho Zayn z drugiego krańca kanapy. Styles żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język, bo cisza między nimi była taka zwyczajna i nie miał poczucia przymusu zapełnienia jej na siłę słowami. - Harold?

\- Ugh... nic w zasadzie myślałem o tym, że chyba wypadałoby już iść. - pokręcił lekko głową, kiedy zauważył, że Malik zamierza zaprotestować - Oraz o tym, że wcale nie chcę tego robić.

\- To zastań. - mulat tylko wzruszył ramionami - Kanapa jest do twojej dyspozycji... I to propozycja bez terminu ważności. Jasne?

\- Zayn... - westchnął. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o tym mężczyźnie, ale jakimś dziwnym sposobem czuł się przy nim tak jakby znał go szmat czasu. Skoro tak, to czy mógł być tak szczery jak jeszcze nigdy przed nikim? Nawet przed samym sobą.

\- Nie poproszę o to żebyś, to z siebie wyrzucił - powiedział niespodziewanie Malik - Sam mam tajemnice, którą nie jestem gotowy się z tobą podzielić. - wstał na chwilę by wyciągnąć z paczki dwa papierosy. Jednego podał Harry'emu, a drugiego sam odpalił od razu mocno się zaciągając. - Możliwe, że ty nie jesteś gotowy by ją poznać - dodał, co w zasadzie wyjaśniało dokładnie NIC. Jednak Harry nie pytał o nic widząc jak bardzo mulat był zdenerwowany. W zamian podszedł do okna i je uchylił. Dopiero, gdy ten stanął obok niego, wyciągnął z jego dłoni zapalniczkę.

 

_Kolejny szczęśliwy traf poszedł z dymem..._

 

\- Nie musisz nic mi mówić Zayn. Ale... czy to ma coś wspólnego z Louisem? - trudno byłoby przegapić, to jak jego ramiona spięły się przez wypowiedziane zdanie. Harry westchnął smutno.

\- Yeah - odpowiedział Malik.

\- W porządku. Tyle mi wystarczy... resztę powiesz, kiedy będziesz chciał. - I chociaż bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co mieli ze sobą wspólnego jego dawny i obecny przyjaciel, to postanowił póki co zostawić ten temat w spokoju.

\- Dzięki.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do Zayna. Trochę tak jakby chciał powiedzieć: _"naprawdę nie masz za co"_. Wypalili w milczeniu, a potem jeszcze kilka minut wpatrywali się we wciąż tętniący życiem Londyn.

\- To co wcześniej wymamrotałem do siebie, to; amensalizm - wyjaśnił - Coś, co występuje w przyrodzie i najwidoczniej może też z powodzeniem uchodzić za najprostszą definicję tego, co łączy mnie teraz z Nickiem.

\- Hazz... wiesz, że ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie jestem beznadziejny jeśli chodzi o przedmioty ścisłe?

\- Jeden gatunek wpływa niekorzystnie na drugi. To relacja jednostronna, a to oznacza, że obecność tego drugiego jest obojętna dla pierwszego. - wytłumaczył najprościej jak umiał - Nick w kilka sekund potrafi sprawić, że nie mam siły absolutnie na nic. Wystarczy jedna jego uwaga, obelga czy zobaczenie go kolejną zdobyczą... a to czy ja jestem czy mnie nie ma - Głos Harry'ego załamuję się na chwile - To go zupełnie nie obchodzi.

\- Jak...?

\- Jak się w to wpakowałem? - Styles zaśmiał się przez łzy - Nie mam kurwa zielonego pojęcia. Uwierz, że na początku był całkowicie normalnym facetem. Najpierw go lubiłem, potem kochałem, a teraz go nienawidzę.

\- To dlaczego wiąż z nim jesteś?

\- Bo wciąż kocham tego mężczyznę, którym był kiedyś... tylko, że przestałem wierzyć, że on kiedykolwiek wróci. - Zayn zagryzł wargę prawie do krwi i Harry mógł się łatwo domyślić, że bardzo mocno stara się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem czegoś. - No i nie mam tak naprawdę nikogo. Mówiłem ci, że moja matka i siostra zupełnie się ode mnie odcięły...

\- Tak jak mówiłem Harold - kanapa w moim mieszkaniu może i nie jest szczytem marzeń, ale od teraz jest bezterminowo zarezerwowana dla ciebie.


End file.
